Le Coeur Obstiné
by Lucky Denver Mint
Summary: We join the four brave musketeers only a short time after the siege of La Rochelle and Porthos's marriage to Madame Coquenard. There's a new scheme, a new adventure, and the off-hand chance that Athos will finally let go of Lady de Winter.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer - It is only out of great adoration and respect for the works of Monsieur Alexandre Dumas that I write this fic. I do not own the characters save perhaps a few you do not recognize from The Three Musketeers (as I have not read Twenty Years After or The Man in the Iron Mask any correlation between names of characters I create and ones that appear in either of those works is purely coincidental). I hope to do justice to the spirit of Monsieur Dumas's creation and I would ask that any who read this would please review and let me know how I'm doing.  
  
Ta  
  
-B.L.


	2. Chapter 1: Aramis's Proposition

Chapter 1  
  
  
_Aramis's Proposition  
_  


  
Just past 2:00 the tavern on the Rue Férou was little more than half full. Here was a place frequented by the king's musketeers and the cardinal's guards alike. For the sake of decor, and trying their best not to sully the names of the respective figures they served, the two factions did their best to avoid conflict. It was, however, inevitable that a disagreement would erupt between the proud musketeers and brazen guards. In such cases victory was crucial in order to validate the cause of the fight. Now, as a familiar face stepped through the door, it was assumed that today would bring more entertainment than the tavern's customers had anticipated.  
  
Athos, living on the Rue Férou, arrived before his companions. The man could have been cloaked in scrapped fabric and made a more brilliant impression than the finest dressed lord. He entered with the calm grace he was widely known for, and sat down at a table near the window. Both musketeers and guards alike knew the company he expected and dared not assume a chair at the same table. Though those present continued their conversation, the volume in the room had lowered ever so slightly. Athos, in his persistent attention to detail, had not missed this. He showed no indication of his knowledge and instead ordered a glass of wine. It was not long before another member of the expected party arrived.  
  
To his credit, Porthos was rarely late. Or, more accurately, he was never late when showing up early benefited him the opportunity to display his newest and finest clothes. The newly married man walked in with all gusto and conviviality. One might mistake his joyous demeanor to a man in love. To some effect this may be true, for Porthos had married into eight hundred thousand livres. As for his wife, one could only assume she took his affections to be aimed toward her when in fact they were aimed at the hefty chest owned by her late husband. It must be said that despite his verbose and often superficial nature, Porthos was not lacking in positive qualities. Before his marriage he had been an excellent swordsman and musketeer. His bravery and loyalty were unquestionable, and easily overshadowed his less desirable qualities.  
  
Ah, you are early my friend. Athos commented, a knowing smirk accenting his handsome countenance. Porthos removed his hat and bowed his head, still smiling widely.  
  
I aim to please, my dear Athos. Tell me why we have been asked to meet in this accursed tavern. You three must remember I am no longer a musketeer. the prideful Porthos commented, taking the seat to the right of Athos, his back to the window.   
  
I believe it was actually our beloved lieutenant who suggested this spot. Perhaps it was his intent to chose a place to which I would not need to bother too terribly to get to. I may need to point out to the young lad that I am not yet so old that I require special attention. Athos said with his usual dry humor and honest civility.  
  
And I believe in the days before D'Artagnan you complained on more than one occasion that this establishment could do better with a stronger vintage of wine. Porthos added, his rather elegant hat once again atop his head, accentuating his already impressive height. As he turned his head to glance around the room, the feather of the hat brushed against the window picking up a fair amount of dust, thus giving Athos a good reason to grin inwardly.  
  
Porthos commenced regaling Athos with tails of court intrigue as they waited for their two friends. Athos was by now accustomed to Porthos's affinity for his own voice and learned to tolerate it admirably. He was nonetheless grateful when the doors opened and Aramis and D'Artagnan entered side by side. Aramis appeared as pleasant and jovial as he always was, while D'Artagnan cut a fine impression with his smart lieutenant uniform. Aramis was by far quieter than Porthos, and it was hard not to be, but was ever willing to include his input where it was needed. The musketeer, having pondered taking holy orders on more than one occasion, was as clever as he was good-natured. D'Artagnan was the youngest of the four but had proved himself deserving of his higher rank on many occasions. He was a handsome young man with the familiar Gascon stubbornness and bravery. He also proved to be the most clever strategist Athos had possibly ever met.   
  
The two musketeers found their friends in short order and, smiling warmly, made their way to the table. The greetings were sincere and short, and soon all four men were seated and the wine had been ordered. It didn't take long for conversation to begin and it was naturally lead for the most part by Porthos whose advantageous marriage had given him plenty to talk about over the past two and a half months. Soon enough, the bottles arrived and Athos refilled his glass as his companions each began on their first. It was known that he would usually drink far more than his companions, and in the moments when melancholy set in, he was known to surpass all three of them combined without so much as stumbling. Currently, however, his spirits were well enough and it was unlikely he would be getting too intoxicated that afternoon.  
  
Porthos and I were just wondering, Athos began, why it is that you have insisted on meeting us all at this tavern, D'Artagnan.  
  
That is an excellent question, but I'm afraid I have no spectacular reason. It was Aramis who suggested to me that we meet here. D'Artagnan commented, taking deep gulps of the wine.  
  
Aramis said, his first contribution to the conversation, I thought it might be pleasant to revisit an old haunt, gentlemen. The man's reply didn't seem to quell anyone's interest, forcing him to elaborate, Athos, my friend, you and D'Artagnan have been bored stupid since the end of the siege of La Rochelle. It's about time you got things stirred up around here.  
  
I won't argue with you, Aramis, but it seems to be you could have picked an inn with better wine. Athos scoffed, once again pouring himself another glass of Burgandy.  
  
If it's so terrible why do you persist in emptying the bottle? Aramis defended, Besides, this tavern was closest to your apartment.  
  
Fair enough, but how do you propose we go about stirring this place. You know well that if any quarrel is to be picked we certainly cannot be at fault. D'Artagnan commented.  
  
And it would be unworthy of us to do anything which would corner the cardinal's men into provoking us. Athos added, ever conscious of the propriety of any situation.  
  
I expect the cardinal's men will do all the work for us after all the trouble we've caused them in the past, Aramis said absently, Besides, I shouldn't think it will take long for Porthos, the exalted gentleman that he is, to take offense to something or other.  
  
Which reminds me, have I told you about the carriage I bought just the other day? Porthos commented, not at all phased by Aramis's veiled remark.  
  
Several times now. Athos answered wryly.  
  
Ah, well, I suppose five tellings can be no different than four. Porthos reasoned and immediately launched into one of his favorite and most recent stories. It was amazing how the former musketeer managed to make every purchase seem like a military campaign. When there was no reason for haste or solemnity, Athos, Aramis, and D'Artagnan sat back idly and listened to Porthos. It seemed, however, that Aramis had indeed had a sound reason to bring them all together.  
  
Excuse me, Aramis said when a pause in Porthos's story afforded him room to speak, But I must confess that there is a reason I have asked you all to meet me here this afternoon.  
  
Well, my friend, you would not want to keep us all in suspense would you? Athos asked, glad at a shift in the conversation.  
  
Certainly not, but I thought it best to allow the flow of meaningless conversation in the hopes we would eventually be ignored by the tavern's fine patrons. Aramis reasoned, sitting back and subtly pinching his earlobes, As a matter of fact the topic I wish to discuss concerns a certain man from Meung. At this comment, D'Artagnan straightened in his chair and his face visibly reddened. Three sets of eyes watched D'Artagnan, anticipating a stronger reaction that never came. For despite his fiery personality, D'Artagnan also had a self control often marveled at by his companions.  
  
So you didn't really want us to quarrel with the cardinal's guards? Athos asked.  
  
Quite the contrary, I do, Aramis replied, But that's only the half of it. I intend to make sure at least one of us is is thrown into the Bastille. Naturally, his remark was met by astounded looks from D'Artagnan and Porthos. Athos, though he may have been just as surprised, was a man widely known for his ability to wear a neutral expression even in the most outrageous circumstances. It was therefore no surprise when he simply looked on with mild curiosity.  
  
The – Porthos began to exclaim before his friends signaled him to keep his voice down, The Bastille? Do you mean...  
  
Yes, Porthos. I expect one of us to pick a fight, lose, and get thrown into a dank, dark, poorly furnished cell. Aramis said.  
  
Aramis, seldom have I doubted your wisdom, but I must wonder how exactly this will benefit us. Porthos pointed out, curling his mustache with his fingertips.  
  
We can only assume, my dear Porthos, that Aramis's scheme is intended to benefit the crown. Athos pointed out in his calm but commanding voice.  
  
Aramis said.  
  
One question, D'Artagnan put in after a short pause, Why did you bring us here to talk about this. Why not some place more private.  
  
Lieutenant, have you forgotten what happens every time we try to hold a conference in private? We're spied upon from all angles. We seem to be in more danger telling secrets in hushed tones than yelling them at the top of our lungs. Right now, we are only a group of friends having a drink at a local tavern, not a gathering of conspirators. Aramis explained, a wan smile appearing below the thin line of his mustache.  
  
I agree it was a useful idea, Athos commented, But I suggest we do find some privacy before you begin to explain why you want us locked away.  
  
On the contrary, it is best you know nothing. Whoever goes, the other two must be oblivious to the reason. Aramis said, now with a gravity. Even Athos now began to show a higher interest. Any of them were prepared for an adventure and a chance to serve the crown, especially of Cardinal Richelieu could be inconvenience in the process, but Athos and D'Artagnan had slipped into relative boredom after the events around the siege of La Rochelle. Porthos as well , though deeply pleased with his new lifestyle, was due for a good fight. Still, there was a moment of hesitation.  
  
d'Artagnan was the first to broach the topic, never in the past have you...  
  
Do you gentlemen trust me? Aramis asked suddenly, to which there were silent nods from all three, Then trust that I cannot give you details and will apprise the lucky musketeer of all information he needs as soon as he is shown to his cell.  
  
Well, then, Athos threw in, I suggest we order another bottle of wine.


End file.
